Pizza Boy
by Lady Bizz
Summary: Naruto hates his job, but it will all change when he meets his Rap idol. SasuNaru
1. Was that a dirty offer?

**Ok so this was originally a Bill and Tom Kaulitzcest story but it was such a hit at Tokio Hotel Fiction I thought I would make it SasuNaru! Its a little 4 part story so its a little fast paced!**

**I kept Lennie from the original because I cant find another person to play him!**

**WARNING: Extreme OoC-ness!**

**Disclamier - I own nothing but Lennie.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>Naruto,<em>

Naruto Uzumaki was a fluffy emo boy in love with rainbows and rap music. He hated his job and had a best friend. His best friend was Gaara Sand. Gaara was a crazy emo boy that loves ranch dressing and has an obsession with gum. They live in a small town where nobody else lives, except the druggies, but who cares about them.

Naruto was currently working at the local pizza parlor, "'Perry's Pizza Parlor'. Which he hated. But talking to Gaara while slopping together 5 pepperoni and olive pizzas made it a little better. He got an order for 5 pizzas at some run down dump across town.

"I HATE MY JOB!" Naruto shouted into his phone; throwing some cheese on the final pizza.

"I know, but it will all be over soon." Gaara's voice was murmured sounding.

"Me too?" an emo dude name Lennie said folding boxes for Naruto.

"Hey you two slackers get back to work!" the grizzly manager said. Naruto and Lennie frowned before flipping him off behind his back. Suddenly he turned around. "And GET OFF THE PHONE!" he shouted at Naruto. the blondie grumbled sticking his tongue out.

"I have to go," Naruto grumbled.

"Alright call me back later." Gaara said. Naruto agreed and hung up his pink Black Jack II and shoved it deep into his uniform pocket.

"What is stuck up his crawl space?" Lennie said stacking the boxes on Naruto's awaiting arms.

"His wife." He teased. Lennie laughed a cute little emo laugh. Naruto was a sucker for emo's. 'Run down shack, here I come."

Lennie wiped a fake tear away and waved Naruto to his car. Once Naruto was inside he started the car and headed in the direction of the greatest place on earth.

Naruto arrived at the '"run down' shack, which actually turned out be like a 4 star hotel, The Ritz. If they didn't want people to think it's a run down shack, they should've thought of a better name. Naruto sighed as he grabbed the five pizzas and went inside. The lady at the front desk looked like a grizzlier version of Mr. Nester, the manager at "Perry's Pizza Parlor".

"Hi, I have a delivery for Mr. Uchiha." Naruto said slamming the five boxes of pizzas down.

The women stuck up a hand as she opened her mouth. "Ahh..." She stopped and looked at the pizzas, "Yes, Mr. Uchiha is on floor 4 in room 83."

Naruto nodded before flinging the pizzas off the "used to be clean" counter and trudged towards the elevator, grumbling how much he hated his job. Level four came across the lights banner as the door opened. Naruto peaked out and didn't see anybody so he shuffled down the hall way taking his sweet time. When he made it to the room his mind shouted _finally!_ Ugg...now I have to knock on the freakin door. Great!

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

A noise busted though the room like someone falling and crashing into things. Naruto looked around the hallways then slowly inched away from the door. Suddenly, the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's favorite Rapper, threw opened the door. Naruto lost all feeling in his body and the five pizzas made from hard work - and Lennie - fell to the floor, splattering cheese and little black circles all over the floor.

Why hadn't he recognized the name!

"I get the reaction a lot." the rapper jokes. Naruto's mouth was attracting flies till he closed it.

"I'm so sorry Lennie!" Naruto said aloud falling to the floor, overly dramatic. Sasuke gave the strange pizza boy a confused look. "I dropped your pizzas."

"What?" he asked. Naruto looked up though his blonde bangs.

"Sorry, Lennie...emo and long story..."

"Oh," Sasuke said. Naruto finally just left the pizzas for room service to clean up then finally realized who was standing in front of him.

"Ok, fan boy mode now. Can I have your autograph?" He asked giddily. He reached into his uniform pocket and pulled out an orange crayon and ripped the top of the pizza box off before handing them to Sasuke. The ink haired rapper laughed and grabbed the crayon and lid.

"Sure, but why don't you come in to get cleaned up." he said opening the door.

"Was that a dirty offer?"

"Huh?"

"Huh, what...no...Sure..." Naruto babbled. Sasuke smiled a goofy grin and stood out of the way. "Thanks."

He nodded and signed the cardboard. "Oh and can you sign one for my friend...Lennie."

Suddenly Naruto's phone rang. He didn't really want to answers it because it only works on speaker. He hesitantly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Ok, my phone only works on speaker and its Lennie...he can be pervy sometimes and he rambles...he's a little odd." Sasuke nodded. He turned around and tuned on his phone shouting a low whisper. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" he shouts back making his voice echo in the small hotel room.

"Ok you don't have to yell!" Naruto turns and smiled apologetically to Sasuke.

"I need to go home and watch some emo porn and I can't do that till all the pizzas are delivered." He paused. "Are you sleeping with a guy...again?" Naruto shakes his phone hoping the emo idiot on the other end could feel Naruto trying to kill him. "What did I tell you about that...but with you always talking to Gaara nonstop all the time you never listen to me..." suddenly his voice was cut off.

"Gotta go bye, Sorry, love you!" Naruto quickly hit the end button before he could ramble on any more. "See what I mean." Naruto says pocketing his phone again.

"Its alright." Sasuke said handing Naruto a damp clothe. After all the cheese and small olives were picked up, Naruto got his autographs and left. When Sasuke shut the door behind him Naruto squealed loudly jumping around and almost slipping on the melted cheese. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked from behind. Naruto hadn't even realized he had opened the door.

"Oh...uhhh...yea I'm fine. See you later!" He shouts before running down the hallway. He got in his ugly beat up Honda that he calls his Pizza Crap Wagon. Don't let the outside fool you though, it's decked out with a kick ass sound system. Sweetness! He spun gravel turning into Perry's parking lot. The frantic boy jumped out of the car then running inside almost busting down the door.

"Lennie! Oh my shix I just meet Sasuke Uchiha!' Naruto yelled jumping on a table and doing a little jig. Naruto's emo co-worker frowned and grabbed his messenger bag.

"That's why I am missing the first 15 minuets of my porno?" he flung his bag over his shoulder. "You have got to be kidding me. Did you at least get me an autograph?' He asked sticking his hand out.

"Yes I did." Naruto said sticking his tongue out and handing him the card board.

He looked at it, "Nice...crayola and pizza grease."

"I know," Naruto said in a dreamy sigh.

"You have got it bad." Lennie said patting the love struck boy on the back.

"I know,"

"Is that all you can say?"

"I know,"

"You have a big ass." Lennie said trying to trick Naruto but got a punch to the arm.

"NO I DO NOT!" Naruto shouted walking outside into the parking lot with Lennie behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you loves for reading! <strong>

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Eww, Kashi that is sick!

**Ok so I didn't get any reviews, but that didn't stop me from posting some more. Idk how well this will go on here but it was worth a shot right!**

**Ok here is another chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: Extreme OoC-ness!**

**I own nothing but Lennie**

* * *

><p>Sasuke,<p>

Sasuke Uchiha was an uber famous Rap Star. He had the ladies eating out of the palm of his hand. He acted like a hard ass when he had to and an angel when necessary. He was beautiful but camera shy. He likes the ladies but _loves_ the men.

The only other person to know about the Rappers secret love for men was his best friend slash manager, Kakashi Hatake of Hatake Records. When Sasuke came out to Kakashi, his best friend swore to never tell. It is still a secret.

Anyways, the Rap Star was currently sitting on the couch in his hotel room. Kakashi was shuffling around getting things packed. They had to move hotels; some fangirls found out the room number and stand outside his room screaming his name. Although flattering, it got kinda creepy after a while.

"I'm hungry Sasuke, order some pizza." Kakashi mumbled turning around to look at his friend. "Yo, Sasuke you're drooling."

"What, no I'm not!" he said in his defense wiping away drool that was dripping down his chin.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"If I say no will you kill me?"

"Depends."

"Ok then yes I heard you."

"LIAR!" Kakashi shouted pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"NO, I DID HEAR" Sasuke threw up his hands, "DON'T HURT ME DADDY!"

Kakashi laughed. "Fine, I'll forgive you this time, now order us some friggin pizza, my damn stomach is starting to eat my kidneys." Sasuke laughed while trying to dial the number to the pizza parlor. Suddenly, his mind flashed back the cute blond haired boy that had delivered the pizza, and then ruined it. Oh that delicious pizza he had been craving. All over the floor. Sasuke had thought about the goofy boy all night, often wishing he was laying there with the Rap Star.

"No olives please, I found a bunch on the floor last night and it almost made me sick." The man shivered. "At first I though it was rat shit then it figured it was too big, so I tasted one and it wasn't."

"Eww, Kashi that is sick!" Sasuke gagged.

"Quit making fun of me!"

"Alright fine," Sasuke dialed the number. He was hoping that Naruto would answer.

"Hello Perry's Pizza Parlor, Lennie speakin', how may I be of annoyance?" Sasuke pulled away the BlackBerry Bold and stared at it before putting it back to his ear.

"Um, yea I would like to order a large pepperoni pizza." The sound of papers could be heard.

"Is that all?" the boy asked boredly.

"Uh, yea,"

"Alright what is your address?"

"Floor 4 room 83 at The Ritz"

"Uh huh, Ok...right well it will be ready in about...i don't know" There was silent pause. "...just wait."

Sasuke hung up the phone before the boy could say anything else. Lennie sure wasn't as lively as he was yesterday when Naruto talked to him on the blondes pink phone.

"How long?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know."

After about 39 minutes of waiting, a knock came to the door. Sasuke jumped up off of the couch startling his friend and swung the door open. A disappointed look smeared across his face when Naruto wasn't at the door.

"Looking for Naruto...I know Naruto...he is good in bed." Sasuke stared at the boy horrified.

"What!" Sasuke asked.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Your total is 14.50."

Sasuke fished in his pocket awkwardly until he pulled out his wallet. He grabbed a 20, handed to the boy, took the pizza and shut the door.

"Don't you want your change?"

"K-Keep it!" Sasuke stuttered. Why would he tell him that? Sasuke didn't want to know. Well, maybe a little.

"What was that all about?" Kakashi asked taking the pizza box away from the stunned Rapper.

"Nothing..."

Sasuke followed the gray haired man to the small kitchen. "So what happened yesterday?" he took a bite of pizza and started talking with his mouth full of food, "I never got to ask."

Sasuke laughed, "This cute boy delivered the pizza, he is a huge fan of me and freaked." Sasuke stared at the pizza.

"Cute boy," Kakashi swallowed. "Pickin' up men already. Sasuke you know we have to leave in two days." When Kakashi paused, Sasuke's heart broke. He really wanted to get to know this boy named Naruto.

"I know, I think he is out of school, maybe he can go on tour with us. He can live with me and I will take care of him..."

"Whoa Whoa, Sasuke don't go getting all dream happy. We can't take him with us!" Kakashi said.

"Why not?" Sasuke wined.

"You big baby, no." Kakashi stood up, "Want dada to get you some milkie!" the older boy cooed.

Sasuke responded by throwing a wad of cheese at his friend. "AHA!"

Kakashi looked pissed but grabbed some pizza cheese and threw it back at the dread head.

Soon both were covered in cheese and pizza sauce.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you loves for reading!<strong>

**Let me know what your thoughts are on this!**


	3. He is just a Pizza Boy

**Here ya go another chappie! I will load the last one tomorrow!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>Naruto,<p>

It had only been two days since Naruto had first meet Sasuke. And every hour or so, Naruto got an order for The Ritz hotel. Don't get the wrong idea, he wasn't complaining, he loved it. I mean who wouldn't want there favorite idol calling them almost every second to see them. It was every fan boys dream. Lennie was getting tired of it though, constantly having to hear the two giggle over the phone.

The emo boy told Naruto that he was taking it to fast and that it was just a fling for the flirty rapper, but Naruto thought otherwise. Sasuke had never tried to make a move in the two days they have spent with each other.

"Naruto, I'm just worried!" Lennie called from the kitchen of the Parlor.

"I know but please quit worrying ok, I'm a grown boy and I can take care of myself!" Naruto called back.

"Grown?" Lennie paused for dramatic effect. "Naruto you're a freakin tooth pick..." Lennie got the evilest glare from Naruto. "...I'm just sayin'."

"Listen, Lennie, I love you man.-"

"-Whoa, I don't tumble down that side of the rock..."

Naruto sighed with frustration. "This is why we don't have any Heart-to-Heart moments!"

"Is that a problem ol' Emotional One?"

Naruto turned around flinging pizza sauce on Lennie, "Says the Emo"

"Whatever...you're just jealous." Naruto rolled his eyes. Lennie can be impossible sometimes. "Yea, I'm jealous of you...that's what it is."

Lennie snapped his fingers, "I see they way you look at my ass."

Naruto had to laugh that time and so did Lennie. Suddenly, in the midst of the laughter, the phone rang. Naruto swiped the phone up and answered, "Perry's Pizza Parlor, how may I be of annoyance."

"Yea I could like to order a pizza, large with pepperoni and olives...for The Ritz-"

"Level 4 room 83." Naruto finished.

"Naruto?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, I though you was Lennie. In that case, hey cutie!" Naruto giggled. Lennie could be heard in the background giggling. The choking emo was hit with a hand full of pizza cheese which stuck to his hair and shirt.

"Hey!"

"Ok, it will be about 20 minutes."

Naruto hung up the phone and continued to fix Sasuke's pizza. He made it with extra love...

"Naruto your drooling on the pizza!" Naruto snapped out of this daze and wiped the drool away.

"Shit, now I have to make another!" Naruto tossed the pizza into the trash can and grumbled. Now it was going to be longer before he could see the beautiful Sasuke.

About half an hour later Naruto was standing at the door of Sasuke's room. Naruto knocked on the door, a goofy grin on his face. When nobody answered the door Naruto knocked again. Naruto's heart started beating faster. What if Lennie was right, what if Naruto was just another fling for Sasuke. What he if he really didn't like Naruto.

"Well maybe they are just out..." Naruto said quietly to himself. Naruto turned and went back to the front desk. It was the same girl as before. Doesn't she have a life?

"I have an order for Mr. Uchiha."

"Sorry, Mr. Uchiha left about 30 minutes ago, there is a dumpster outside." She pointed to the door. Naruto nodded before walking outside.

The saddened boy threw the pizza into the dumpster outside the hotel and walked away. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought about how stupid he was. He couldn't believe that he let his self get caught up in something like this.

He wiped away the tears and got into his car and headed back to work.

Sasuke,

"Kakashi, we have to go back!" Sasuke shouted loudly at the man 3 inches away from him. The pair was currently on their way to a new hotel about 30 miles out of town. This hotel was near his new show spot. Kakashi had forced Sasuke out of the hotel. Sasuke was refusing to leave till Naruto got there, but Kakashi wasn't cutting the poor love sick raven head any slack.

"I'm right here Sasuke, you don't have to yell." The gray haired man said calmly.

"Naruto will think I left him there on purpose, I can't do that." Sasuke was fiddling in the limo seat.

"Why Sasuke, he is just a Pizza Boy, it's not like you love him for anything."

But he did, "but I do Kakashi, he is just different...I don't know...there's just something about him."

"Your cliché-ness is killing me Sasuke. We can't go back now, your next show is in an hour and we have to get you ready." Kakashi was being a hard ass right now. "Maybe you'll get lucky and he got tickets to your show."

"That's IT!" Sasuke shouted. "We can invite him to the show! Get some tickets and let me call him."

"No, we are sold out. Just let it go Sasuke, you'll never seem him again."

"I can't just let it go."

The show went on. Sasuke wasn't at his best and Kakashi noticed and was going to raise some serious cane when he was done. But Sasuke didn't care. He had finally found someone that he though maybe he could make it with, then the hard ass Kakashi made Sasuke leave him behind.

Maybe Kakashi was right, maybe Sasuke will never see Naruto again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks you loves for ready! <strong>


	4. Epilogue

**Ok so here is the last chapter. I would like to thank my two reviewers dragonfired04 and for the lovely reviews and this Epilogue is dedicated to them!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki, the once fluffy emo was not so fluffy anymore. Ever since Naruto delivered the pizza and ever since Sasuke left without leaving so much as a note for Naruto, the boy has been in a funk.<p>

It's now a week since Sasuke left, a week since Naruto was shot down.

"Naruto come one, get up!" Naruto's best friend Gaara said pulling on the moping emo. "Let's go get something to eat. Pizza sound good?" Naruto looked up at the boy standing over him.

"No!" Naruto cried. Literally.

"Naruto, I'm sorry!" Gaara pulled the weeping boy to him on the couch. "Maybe he will be back in this town and you can see him again."

"He won't be back!"

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Gaara carefully let the blonde haired boy go and went to the door. Standing there was a silver haired man.

"Can I help you?" Gaara asked rudely.

"Yea, I am looking for Naruto."

When Naruto heard his name, he shot up from the couch and ran to the door. "Yea, that's me!"

"Yea, you're the Naruto that is making Sasuke miserable."

"What?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure, yea!" Naruto said ushering the man at the door in. The trio sat down on the couch.

"All Sasuke is doing is moping around!" the man threw his arms up. "I'm Kakashi bye the way, Sasuke's manager."

"SO Sasuke is the one making Naruto miserable?"

"Yes...but they're both miserable."

"Why are you here?" Gaara put a finger to his lip, "Spashi was it?" Gaara asked not happy with the man.

"Kakashi," the two glared at each other, "I need to take Naruto to see Sasuke."

Naruto gasped, "What! He wants to see me?"

"See you; the friggin idiot has wanted to see you since we left the hotel! He won't get out of this depression he's in and I didn't know what else to do."

"Gaara...I can't believe it! I...YES!"

"Naruto I don't know..." Gaara said.

"You can be assured, Naruto will be safe."

"Like I should trust you!"

"Gahera was it," Gaara snorted turning away.

* * *

><p>With much persuasion, Gaara finally let Naruto go with the man that he didn't trust. There was just something about him.<p>

"Naruto please, be careful, ok." Gaara said as he stood at the door with Naruto and Kakashi.

"I will Gaara please quit worrying."

Gaara nodded. Naruto hugged his red headed best friend and rushed downstairs. Kakashi was about to leave but Gaara grabbed his shirt.

"Listen, stud, you let anything happen to Naruto, I will kill you."

Kakashi smiled and shook his hand away. "You're not so bad yourself."

And he was gone; leaving a very flustered Gaara standing alone, looking quite stupid.

* * *

><p>Sasuke smiled to the crowd. "Thank you guys!" he shouted into the mic. The crowd went wild. "See you later!"<p>

Sasuke exited the stage and was bombarded by fans. Screaming girl and guy begging for his attention. His attention he wasn't sharing very much. Unwillingly he signed autographs and took pictures. Finally he was safely inside his green room. With an exasperated sigh, he fell to the couch and closed his eyes. He didn't want anybody to bother him. Nor did he want to hear anybody's voice.

Suddenly, Kakashi busted though the door. Sasuke didn't even more from his spot on the worn couch. "Hey, we have a special fan here, they got the backstage pass..."

"Kashi I don't want to meet anybody please." The rapper begged leaning forward covering his face with his hands.

"Alright..." Kakashi paused, "I'll go get her!"

"Kashi-!"

Sasuke sighed. The only person he wanted to see right now was Naruto and that was it. But Sasuke knew that he would never see the Pizza Boy again.

When the door opened Sasuke stayed where he was. He really wasn't in the mood to talk, but he must since it was a fan. He didn't want bad publicity.

"Can I have your autograph!" the voice sounded familiar.

Sasuke opened his eyes between his hands, and an orange crayon and a ripped piece of cardboard where being held in front of his face. His heart stopped. Was this real?

Sasuke looked up into the deep blue eyes of the Pizza Boy that he has fallen in love with.

"Naruto!"

"Yes who else." He said goofily. Sasuke shot up out of his couch and captured the boy's lips in his. The kiss was sweet but passionate.

"I heard you have been miserable!" Naruto said when they pulled out of the kiss.

"Yea..."

"Some rapper you are, gangster!" Naruto giggled.

"Hey!" Sasuke said pulling the boy to him in a hug. "I love you."

Naruto snuggled into the Rappers arms; enjoying being this close to the person he admires the most in the world. "I love you too."

And so the Pizza Boy and the famous Rapper fell in love...and lived happily ever after...

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you loves for reading!<strong>


End file.
